


What The Future Holds

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 15:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: On Halloween day, Dahyun meets with a very special fortune teller who makes some strange predictions about her future—but, in one way or another, the predictions might just come true.





	What The Future Holds

“On my command, close your eyes and take three deep breaths,” the fortune teller said, the light below her face being the only source of light in the room. Her shadowed appearance was foreboding, but the crystal ball sitting in front of her was even more so.

Dahyun breathed in time with the fortune teller, feeling her heart rate start to pick up. This was silly, she shouldn’t be worried about this at all.

“Okay, I’m going to count backward from five, and when I reach one, you’re going to open your eyes and stare deeply into mine. This will allow me to see into your soul.”

“I—I thought it was the crystal ball that lets you see into my soul?” Dahyun whispered.

“Shhh, hush now,” the fortune teller said, trying to suppress her laughter. “Five, four, three, two, _one_.”

Dahyun’s eyes flew open, and she gasped when she saw the fortune teller leaning toward her so that Dahyun could see all the colors of her eyes. They sat like that, frozen, for a full minute before the fortune teller looked away and started hovering her hands around her crystal ball.

“Now that I have seen your soul, I will tell you your future.”

Swallowing, Dahyun scooted forward and waited.

“First, you will fall into a pile of decaying flesh.”

“What?” Dahyun gasped. Sure, Halloween was supposed to be creepy, but _that_ was too much.

“Second, you will find yourself up against a thief.”

“A time thief, maybe, because this sure feels like a waste of my time.”

The fortune teller broke character to laugh again. Then she cleared her throat and continued. “But, do not fear—finally, a beautiful stranger will reveal a secret crush.”

Dahyun blinked. “Are you done now?”

Letting out a dramatic sigh, Sana took the hood off her head and flicked the lamp back on. “If you weren’t gonna take this seriously, then why did we even do this?” she giggled.

“This was supposed to be _serious_?” Dahyun asked, smiling.

“Yes,” Sana pouted.

Dahyun shook her head in endearment. Even at her strangest moments, her friend was still adorable. She really should have been expecting something like this as soon as Sana had invited her over to celebrate Halloween together.

“Is this really how you wanted to spend your Halloween?” Dahyun asked.

“Ooh, we’re not done yet—I have more surprises for you!” Sana said, grabbing Dahyun’s hand and dragging her to the door of her apartment.

Dahyun followed Sana down the stairs, out the door, and around to the back of the building where there was a small, grassy field. They had spent many hours in that field, just lying in the grass and cloud gazing. Dahyun felt her cheeks heat up as she remembered those moments they had spent next to each other, close enough that their hands would brush together each time one of them moved.

But today, there was something different about the field. Sitting in the middle of it was a mountainous pile of leaves.

“Oh, how did those get there?” Sana asked, her bright smile contradicting her supposed naiveté. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

“You want me to jump in?” Dahyun asked.

Sana nodded excitedly.

“Only if you jump with me,” Dahyun said, holding out her hand.

Sana grabbed it without hesitation, then counted down from three. Hand in hand, they ran and jumped, shrieking as they landed in the pile.

Dahyun hadn’t realized how much she had missed this. Why was jumping into a pile of leaves looked at as a childish thing to do?—it was still so much fun! She looked over at Sana, who was laughing just as much as she was.

“See?” Sana said. “My prediction was right.”

“What prediction?”

“Falling into a pile of flesh.” Sana picked up a handful of leaves and threw it at Dahyun’s face. “See, tree flesh.”

“Oh my gosh,” Dahyun laughed as she brushed the leaves away from her face. “That seems like a bit of a stretch, but I’ll accept that,” she said as she reached over and plucked a leaf from Sana’s hair. “What’s the next surprise?”

Sana, being the boundless ball of energy that she was, grabbed Dahyun’s hand again to drag her back up to her apartment. She told Dahyun to wait at the kitchen table while she went to get something from her bedroom.

Dahyun drummed her fingers on the table as she waited. Looking around Sana’s kitchen reminded her of their baking adventures. Most of them had ended with a completely inedible product, but the smile on Sana’s face as she laughed at Dahyun’s flour-covered shirt had been much sweeter than the cookies they had been trying to make.

When Sana returned to the kitchen, she was hiding something behind her back.

“What’s that?” Dahyun asked.

“Nope,” Sana said, shaking her head. “Not yet. You have to knock first.”

“…Like a knock-knock joke?”

“No, just knock on the table,” Sana said.

Raising an eyebrow, Dahyun knocked twice on the tabletop.

Sana mimed opening a door and put on a bright smile. “Yes? How can I help you?” Then she waited…and waited… “Come on, Dahyun,” she whispered. “You know what to say—it’s _Halloween_.”

“What, you mean, like, ‘trick or treat?’”

“Oh, how adorable,” Sana cooed. “Here’s some candy for you,” she said, pulling a bowl of candy from behind her back. “And you have such a lovely costume, too.”

“I’m not wearing a costume—I’ll take that candy, though,” Dahyun said, grabbing a chocolate bar from the bowl.

“You’re not wearing a costume?” Sana asked, tilting her head. “That’s strange—you sure look like an angel to me.”

Dahyun practically choked on the chocolate. Sana was too much.

Once she finished the first candy bar, Dahyun started reaching for another—but Sana’s hand snuck in first, grabbing a large handful of candy. “Hey—you said that was for me,” Dahyun said.

“Oops,” Sana said through a mouthful of caramel. “Well, I do seem to recall a certain fortune teller warning you about a thief,” she said with a wink.

“Wow,” Dahyun said, feeling her face heat up again. “This must be the most accurate fortune telling session I’ve ever heard of in my life.” She thought back to earlier. “What was the last thing you predicted? …Oh, that’s right—a beautiful stranger revealing a crush on me.” Dahyun snorted just thinking about it. How was Sana going to make that happen—

Suddenly, Sana was right next to Dahyun and pulling her to her feet. “You know,” Sana said, her voice shakier than normal, “I really love autumn. I love seeing the pretty leaves fall to the ground. But,” she said, squeezing Dahyun’s hands, “the leaves aren’t the only things that fell. I did, too.”

Sana brushed a strand of hair from Dahyun’s face and cupped her cheek. “I fell for _you_.”

Smiling wider than she had in a long, long time, Dahyun leaned up to place a soft kiss on Sana’s cheek. “You’re not the only one.”

Sana let out an adorable giggle and nuzzled her nose against Dahyun’s, and Dahyun happily returned the gesture. This was definitely the best Halloween ever.

“…Wait a minute,” Dahyun said. “You said the crush would be from a beautiful stranger—you’re not a stranger.”

“Eh,” Sana shrugged, “you can’t expect a fortune teller to get everything right, can you?”

Dahyun booped her on the nose. “It still seemed pretty perfect to me.”


End file.
